lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Manhattan
Manhattan is an island borough of New York City, coterminous with New York County. Manhattan Island is bounded by the Hudson River to the west and the East River to the east. To the north, the Harlem River divides Manhattan from The Bronx and the mainland United States. The World Trade Center was located in Lower Manhattan. (CI: "World's Fair") Landmarks * Central Park * Child Protective Services - 17 Chambers Street (CI: "Crazy") * Internal Affairs Bureau - 1 Police Plaza :* Manhattan Crime Lab (SVU: "Persona") :* Technical Assistance Response Unit * Federal Bureau of Investigation (Branch Office) - 26 Federal Plaza * Manhattan District Attorney's Office - 1 Hogan Place * 16th Precinct Building * Women's Refugee Coalition Center - 276 West 74th Street (SVU: "Harm") * Busken Group Counseling Center - 452 East 75th Street (SVU: "Savant") Schools * Benjamin Harrison High School - 461 10th Street (SVU: "Popular") * Greenbriar School - 329 East 66th Street * I.S. 41 - 256 West 78th Street (SVU: "Head") * P.S. 74 - 503 West 103rd Street (SVU: "Raw") * Tucker Junior High School ("Popular") Hospitals * Hudson Free Clinic - 422 East 64th Street * Mercy General Hospital - 365 West 32nd Street (SVU: "Savant") * St. Andrew's Hospital (L&O: "Evil Breeds") * St. Bernadette's Hospital - 356 West 120th Street (SVU: "Harm") * St. Ignatius Hospital - 1301 St. Nicholas Avenue * St. Jude's Hospital ("Evil Breeds") * St. Mark's Hospital - 263 West 78th Street ("Head") * St. Matthew's Hospital ("Popular") * Westside Methadone Clinic - 19 Amsterdam Avenue (SVU: "Mother") * Yorkville Hospital - 455 East 88th Street (CI: "Jones") Businesses * Short Circuit Electronics - 1785 Broadway (SVU: "Mother") * Deluca Studios - 150 Elizabeth Street (CI: "Art") * Newton & Co. Jewelry - 556 Madison Avenue (L&O: "The Wages of Love") * Haas Sports Management - 774 Madison Avenue * RSL Galleries - 72 Mercer Street ("Art") * Office of Morton Berger, Attorney at Law - 836 Park Avenue (SVU: "Fallacy") * Office of Randall McKenna - 400 Wall Street (SVU: "Legacy") * Office of Dr. Greta Heints - 421 West End Avenue ("Mother") * Fast Stop Market - 628 West 23rd Street (SVU: "Noncompliance") * Strick Realty - 54 East 32nd Street (CI: "Maledictus") * Jean's Flowers - 32nd Street (SVU: "Redemption") * Law Office of Henry Talbot - 31 East 44th Street (CI: "Jones") * WZPZ - 129 East 46th Street (L&O: "Publish and Perish") * Another Youniverse - 114 West 47th Street (SVU: "Avatar") * Baseline Labs - 98 West 54th Street (SVU: "Wrath") * Fellowes & Kinsolving - 712 East 65th Street (SVU: "Payback") * Office of Dr. Gerald Morgan - 75 East 88th Street ("Savant") * Lonnie's Bail Bonds - 58 East 116th Street ("Wrath") * Lorenzo Storage - 529 West 124th Street Restaurants * Mo's Diner - 103 7th Avenue (CI: "Jones") * Sarajevo Restaurant - 1250 East 72nd Street ("Payback") :* Status unknown following the suicide of Anya Rugova on 20 September, 2000. Residents * Melanie Cullen - 843 3rd Avenue (L&O: "The Wages of Love") * Greg Jezic - 359 11th Avenue (SVU: "Legacy") * Avery Family = 289 East 10th Street (SVU: "Fallacy") * Annika Bergeron - 501 East 11th Street (SVU: "Tragedy") :* Vacant as of 4 September, 2003, following Bergeron's death during childbirth * Ginger Maxon - 488 West 20th Street ("Avatar") :* Vacant as of 26 September, 2007, due to Ms. Maxon's death * Mr. & Mrs. Bergen - 337 W 21st Street ("Popular") * Eddie Capilla - 329 West 23rd Street ("Fallacy") * Mark Nash - 172 West 25th Street (SVU: "Noncompliance") :* Status uncertain following Nash's suicide on 20 November, 2000 * Adam Cordell - 424 West 38th Street (SVU: "Wrath") * Denis Dupont - 248 West 53rd Street (CI: "The Extra Man") * Sara Lindstrom - 247 East 54th Street ("Crazy") * Lana Bergman - 188 East 65th Street (CI: "Smothered") * Paige Bartlett - 553 East 66th Street (L&O: "Kiss the Girls and Make Them Die") * Roy & Sydney Markham - 31 East 70th Street ("The Extra Man") * Chantal Fielding - 211 West 78th Street (CI: "Monster") * Jonas & Linnie Malcolm - 9 East 83rd Street ("Persona") * Brent & Mia Latimer - 11 East 83rd Street ("Persona") :* Vacant as of 4 November, 2008, due to murder of Mrs. Latimer and Mr. Latimer's subsequent arrest * James McKenna - 660 West 84th Street ("Legacy") * Eric Plummer - 274 West 87th Street ("Wrath") :* Vacant as of 2 March, 2001, due to Plummer's death * Denny Corea - 860 West 118th Street ("Legacy") * Morris Abernathy - 411 East 145th Street (CI: "The Faithful") * Mark & Janice Whitlock - 462 West 163rd Street ("Raw") * Sarah Trent - 586 183rd Street (SVU: "Impulsive") External link * Category:Boroughs